


Surplus - 3

by misakilight



Series: Surplus [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 非典型abo





	Surplus - 3

这究竟是梦境，还是真正的现实？

他在半梦半醒间漂浮，失去形体的意识被黑暗和温暖吞没，向着虚无的界线坠落。

睁开眼睛，耳边是均匀的呼吸声，心跳在紧贴的皮肤间共鸣，微微吐出一丝空气， alpha 的气味立刻填满鼻腔，沿着神经的末梢向大脑伸出隐密的触手。他被这种安全感所包围，轻飘飘的就快要溺入睡眠的深海。放松力气的双腿顺着重力滑了下去，白色的脚趾轻落在黑色织物的绒毛中，包裹小穴的臀肉分开一条微小的空隙，似暖流又似液体的东西一股脑的从小腹深处垂落，将他已经干燥了的股间重新弄得粘粘糊糊。

不知为何他不想让那些温度流失，患得患失的情绪将他不由分说的从睡梦中拉出，无法分辨的头脑完全被生物的本能左右，就像是被下了某种暗示那般，魔怔了似的想要关闭身体中已然失控的水龙头。然而无论是收回自己的腿摆正到原先的位置，还是绷紧肌肉去切断流通的渠道，它们依然不断的从那始终存在的缝隙中消失，被地毯和空气夺走，只留下浅白的水痕和信息素的气味。

浅眠的 alpha 被他的动静弄醒，他茫然的看着 omega 在自己的怀里挣扎，试图将身体蜷缩成一团，最终放弃这样徒劳的举动，白色细瘦的胳膊直接跨过鼓起的腹部，从双腿间将手指插进了湿漉漉的穴口。

但似乎这样并不能解决问题，至少两根手指对于已经被过度开发的身体来说还有点太少，于是那很快变成了三根，然后是四根 —— 白色的粘液顺着骨节分明的指根流淌，浓郁的信息素向空气挥发，埋在肉里的指尖笨拙的蠕动，果不其然指甲的棱角刮过收缩的内壁，高昂的喘息便在咕嘟咕嘟的水声中响起。

这时 alpha 才想起不久之前的事，他那被发情的体热灼烧的大脑在这时却意外灵光的明白了 omega 异样的行为，但除了用信息素以外他根本想不到任何有效安抚对方的手段。于是 alpha 固定住 omega 的身体，抬起他泫然欲泣的脸，注视那双无助的潮湿瞳孔，吻上他干燥的嘴唇。

唾液与唾液交融，滑进口腔的舌尖掠过牙床， omega 在他的拥抱中颤抖，悬空的双腿时不时夹紧小臂，方才还老实的舌头很快缠绕了上来，让这个吻变得更加炽烈而漫长 —— 直到他们都因为极度的缺氧而分开，咬红的唇角坠着一丝银色的水线，这又让他们再度陷入强烈迷恋的恍惚， omega 伸出空着的左手勾住 alpha 的脖颈，从他的嘴唇一路舔舐到下巴。而 alpha 也加以回应，在牙齿轻咬已经泛红的耳尖时，他覆着那只搅动肉体的右手逐渐施加压力 ——

omega 的上半身向下滑去，夹紧 alpha 手臂的双腿和环在他脖颈上的手臂让 omega 看上去像是在求饶，然而事实也是如此，被挑起情欲的下腹再度泛起甘美的绞痛，瞬间抽空了他腿部的力气。当 alpha 进一步用力时 omega 甚至张开双腿乖乖被他摆布，不敢轻举妄动的手指直挺挺地被推进深处，反而把内部撑得比平时更大。甬道一阵阵痉挛， omega 发出呻吟，比起干瘪的手指他更想要的是灼热又坚硬的东西，不仅仅是堵住那已经损坏的出口，还要填满他再度膨胀的欲望。

他在 alpha 的怀抱中挣扎着抬起身体，穴口流出的爱液溢满了覆在股间的掌心，抵在肉壁上的指尖让 omega 头昏脑胀，他在 alpha 的颈边喘息，舔舐他滚动的喉结，尖牙滑过蓬勃的血管，让所有那些粘稠、情色和诱惑滑进褐色的耳蜗，直到环在背后的手臂箍紧， alpha 用嘴唇封住他的呼吸，他把 omega 的右手从湿滑的甬道中拽了出来，顺势让他趴在了离床沿有些距离的位置。当 alpha 的手掌包住鼓起的腹部向上抬起时， omega 的咽喉中发出一声呜咽，翘起的臀部间大量的精液一口气倾泻了出来，像蛋糕般“啪”地拍在地毯上，最中心形成低缓的凹陷，层叠的奶油从边缘向下蔓延，飞溅的白浊布满了双腿和脚踝，连同 alpha 的膝盖也一同打湿，没在浓稠的湖中。

“啊啊 …… 呜 …… 哈啊 …… ”

因为瞬间的快感而颤抖不已的 omega 伏在湖的尽头抽泣，瘪了一半的子宫被空虚笼罩，腹腔被收缩的宫口翻搅，催促疲倦的身体开始下一次的掠夺。 Alpha 靠近他弓起的后背，细密的吻从椎骨攀爬而上，直到那已经结痂的印记。他托起 omega 低垂的掌心，缠绕那细瘦的双臂，灵巧地让它们落在床沿上， alpha 把气息埋藏在 omega 的肩颈，双手在空中转了个圈，手指勾着手指，从那干瘦的手背上深入分离的空隙，让 omega 抓着尚且还干净的床单悬挂摇摇欲坠的身体。已经欲求不满的 omega 在找到着力点后便立刻抬起腰磨蹭 alpha 的欲望，他张弛满是粘液的臀瓣套弄变热的柱身，直到它开始有了份量，轻而易举的从湿润的入口叩开生殖腔的大门，下腹燃烧起的热度让他忘乎所以的驱使全部的褶皱和软肉去吸吮那会流出精液的小口，为了被肉棒翻搅身体而卖力扭动腰肢，贴着黏膜传来的心跳让他的喉咙中响起高昂的魅声，他因为前列腺被挤压脱力地向后滑去，最终被 alpha 的身体撑开大腿，滚烫的前端因为重力直接捅进宫口，强烈的快感让他只能呆滞地流着口水，无意识地死死拽住手中的布料。

这时 alpha 的攻势便趁虚而入，他环着 omega 的腹部抓住对侧的盆骨，另一只手则包住他已经滴水的欲望，从湿漉漉的小口一直揉搓到囊袋的根部。 Omega 便紧紧的绞住了他，强烈的吸力在每一次抽离时都让感觉更加鲜明，灼烧着他的心脏， alpha 抱着 omega 的身体从穴口推到子宫，然后再原路返回，缓慢却相当有力的进攻让对方腿软，下一刻就在那温热的掌心射了出来。

然而仅仅这样还不是结束，不论 alpha 是否满足，至少 omega 的子宫还是半空着，刚刚被挤压出去的份无论如何也要原封不动地讨回。于是短暂高潮痉挛过后的生殖腔再次开始蠕动，随着 alpha 抽插的加速，吞吐他已经蓄势待发的肉棒。黏膜的摩擦让 omega 大脑空白，肉体和肉体碰撞的余波一直传到子宫，精液的浪潮拍打脆弱的内壁，他想合拢双腿逃离这过于强烈的快感，却被 alpha 禁锢，敏感的内侧皮肤一阵颠簸，酥麻的感觉噼里啪啦的从骨缝间炸开， alpha 之前还玩弄着囊袋的手这时卡住了他的腰侧，在他毫无抵抗的时刻开始了最后的冲刺。

先是生殖腔的入口，然后是层叠的软肉间隐藏的弱点，再到收缩的子宫口， omega 的体液如同松饼淋上的蜂蜜般淌下，从两人交合的部位滴进白色的乳湖中。在他的身体逐渐绷紧的同时， alpha 也差不多也迎来了极限，对于高潮的预感让他们极度渴求着彼此， alpha 将 omega 彻底压进自己的身体中，他像野兽般撕咬那仍在痊愈中的腺体，龟头强硬的挤进还在收缩的子宫口。大量的精液伴随着浓郁的信息素在身体中迸发，像是洪流一般冲刷着 omega 的神经，用力过度的身体将床单扯了下来，枕头滚落在一旁，失去理智的大脑还没有余力去理会这些无关紧要的小事， alpha 的粗壮抽离时便被缩小的子宫口卡住，子宫被蛮横的受力拉扯，那种就像是被吸吮的感觉让 omega 瞬间掉下眼泪，刚才还高昂的声音蒙上了带着快乐的哭腔。 Alpha 环抱他的身体，他用前端反复进出那柔软又有韧性的隔膜，易感的部位被这样套弄让他头脑发热，怀中 omega 的小穴源源不断的淌着水，他在被他贯穿之间语无伦次的抽泣，喷出的液体打湿了 alpha 的皮肤，这让他愈加的兴奋 ——

接踵而至的第二次高潮让 omega 剧烈的抽搐，他失控般地在 alpha 的禁锢里挣扎，被野兽的本能支配的 alpha 咬着他颈后的腺体，想要迫使 omega 老老实实接受他的种子。轮到他射精时 omega 几乎就要昏厥，他不受控制地弓起后背，腺体再一次被开了口，红色的血液从白色的皮肤流进 alpha 的嘴里时，舌尖弥漫开来的铁锈味让他再次勃起。

这还远远不够，在得到满足之前他绝对不会放开到手的猎物，于是 alpha 维持着坚挺的凶器在生殖腔内继续活动，已经鼓起的子宫被他抽出内部的白浊，然后又被猛烈的撞击推回原位。 Omega 的宫口被摩擦得发烫，生殖腔里满是浓稠的液体， alpha 滚烫的硬棒在他的肚子里搅动，子宫被撑开的痛楚宛如海浪般扩散，摇曳着将快感更加鲜明地在躯体中炸开， alpha 粗大的结拉拽他收缩的隔膜， omega 的双腿顿时绷紧，他被钳制着再次开始了连续的射精，直到小腹已肉眼可见的程度膨胀，扩大了体积的子宫挤压其他的器官的位置，他半强迫的再次失禁，摇摇欲坠的意识被排泄和高潮共同推入沉睡的深渊。

迦尔纳被胃壁烧灼的感觉强行从睡梦的口袋中剥了出来，他不情愿的睁开眼睛，正午的阳光隔着窗帘射进屋内，蝉声嘈杂，阿周那深色的手臂沉在地毯的绒毛里，而他正枕在上面，紧贴着肌肉的一侧还能听见对方的脉搏声。浓重的睡意仍然在大脑里徘徊，迦尔纳一动不动的从眼皮下审视四周，半趴的姿势还是让他强行挪动酸痛的身体，好让柔软的腹部远离坚硬的地面。这时他的胃进一步恶化，烧灼升级到疼痛，于是迦尔纳只好在那支抵着地面的右手上灌注力量，稍微抬起身体，他甩掉阿周那搭着的胳膊，右腿因为使劲不自然的悬空，于是背后的 alpha 很快被他弄醒，像之前发生过的那样，迦尔纳再度被拉回温暖的怀抱里。

“阿周那，放我起来。”迦尔纳推开他收紧的手臂，下意识的护住腹部，现在他的注意力全在那里，因此补充营养也是当务之急。

然而 alpha 并没有乖乖照做，他强硬的抱着他埋下头，温热的气息全数落在那出了一层薄汗的后颈，瘙痒让迦尔纳缩起肩膀，他蹬着腿想要找到可支撑身体的平衡，生殖道中骤然增加的硬度才让迦尔纳意识到在他失去意识之后大约发生了什么。

“够了，阿周那。”迦尔纳在地毯上扭动身体想要让对方已经抬头的欲望从身体里拔出去，然而阿周那箍得死死的胳膊没有给他留出一点移动的余地，这时迦尔纳才发现自己的声音都已经喊哑，声音变得比平时更加低沉，但那已经腾起热度的硬物掠过他肉壁上敏感的凸起时他还是发出了高昂的魅声。

清醒的听到自己是怎样发出下流的声音毫无疑问是羞耻 play ，迦尔纳皱起眉头，血液直往脸上涌。阿周那的行动并没有只限于此，尽管两人都侧卧着的姿势有些别扭，被性欲左右的他还是强行挺腰刺激 omega 的内部，撞击时身体里和穴口的水声更是让迦尔纳面红耳赤。已经被撑得满满的子宫又拉扯他的神经，快感让胯部的肌肉麻痹，他只能并着腿任由 alpha 进出，而这姿势毫无疑问只会让甬道夹得更紧，充血的粘膜在压力之下都不需要太多的摩擦，阿周那只是缓慢的运动就很快就搞得迦尔纳缴械投降，狼狈的让前后的水流得到处都是。龟头亲吻子宫口时仿佛就要戳破那里的薄膜，迦尔纳捂住了肚子， alpha 的撞击让他头晕眼花，体内他从刚才就一直保护的对象跳动着，抽离时“它”的下坠让他感到紧张，甚至于忍不住想要推开阿周那的身体。

“不，不要，阿周那 …… 已经，啊，已经够了 …… ”

他不知道自己是为了什么说出这番请求，或许是为了保护体内某个正在孕育的存在，又或许是为了保存足够的体力去摄取应该摄取的营养。

只不过这样的发言对于 alpha 来说尚且还不到奏效的程度，他贪欲的对象无疑是 omega 的信息素，以及生殖欲望的释放， alpha 伸出舌头舔舐 omega 背后已经结痂的伤口，大约是之前的经验让他怀里的对象预感到大致会发生什么，条件反射的弓起身体。阿周那不满的将他扳了回来，近乎执拗的在伤口上留下自己的信息素，这种野蛮粗暴的执着让他也加快了抽插的速度，很快他在湿滑的生殖腔中攀上绝顶，包裹着他的软肉用力吸吮着精液，痉挛的内里让 alpha 知道对方也同样达到了高潮。

这时他才终于愿意松开已经被他的体液反复标记过的 omega ，两手握着对方柔软的腰退出来，仍然还保持些许硬度的欲望上闪烁水光， omega 的身体颤抖着，白色的精液从红肿的穴口涌了出来，落在他臀部的边缘形成了小小的水泊。

这时迦尔纳才从子宫的饱胀和达到极点的快感中苏醒过来，黏糊糊的下半身和鼓起的小腹让他终于像是梦醒般意识到究竟发生了什么，以至于他甚至茫然的躺了好一会也没能理解自己为何会有怀孕的错觉。

但先不论这些，在睡意重新涌上来之前迦尔纳由趴着的姿势起身，双腿用力，子宫因为绷紧的腹肌受到挤压，更多的白浊一口气从身体里喷了出来，大量体液通过肉壁让迦尔纳的眼睛蒙上水雾，甚至于身体也快要脱力。他无暇去关心那些精液具体流出来了多少，有多少从他的大腿根部滑落，有多少是直接掉在地上的，现在迦尔纳更想洗个澡让自己清醒地下楼弄点食物，于是他勉强酸痛的腿开始行走。阿周那跟了过来，大概他注意到 omega 行动不便的原因所在，在迦尔纳还没来得及反应之前，深色修长的手指就已经撑开了湿漉漉的褶皱。

“嗯啊，阿周那？！”

迦尔纳声音顿时高了八度，对方突起的指节在他的黏膜里搅动，和咕嘟咕嘟的声响一块出现的是更多被诱导的白浊，浓稠的体液从身体里流走的感觉让他四肢发软，膨胀的子宫逐渐变空的同时胃部的空虚愈发的鲜明，心脏骤然重重的敲了一下胸腔，皮肤渗出冷汗，眼前眩晕，就好像所有光芒就要消失殆尽。这种熟悉的感觉他之前也有过，只不过上次迦尔纳因此摔倒在办公室的角落，他伸出了手，想要在落地前至少提供一些缓冲的余地，然而事情并非如同他悲观的预测般进行，比起冰冷坚硬的地板或是凸起的桌角，他反而被另一双手臂接住，推进了温暖的怀抱之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 距离上次更新已经有快半个月了吧（跑  
其实还是三次太忙了，等到闲下来就有点抓不到原来的状态了，硬写的话感觉也会很厌烦，所以就比较散漫的来了  
另一方面这篇毕竟开车很密集，长度也不短，写的时候跟朋友开玩笑这根本是对之前搞h数年阅历的综合应用考试（草  
感谢之前大家的留言！有些因为可能涉及剧透我就没回复了，但是前面的疑问后面会逐渐解开，有什么感想和问题的话还是请继续留言，我都会看的（撒花  
这篇结局已经定好了，不出意外的话今年圣诞也会针对这篇写贺文，反正这篇开车就对了（草  
当然圣诞贺文BW我也是想写写的，看情况吧，BW也就是每次都开车的短篇系列而已（想想我怎么全在开车x  
补充了点alpha相关的设定，包括对omega的强占有欲部分，发情的时候会很执拗的用自己的信息素疯狂标记对方，大概之后就会有舔遍全身这种神奇操作了（不会的没有的  
顺带一提我可真的是个开车的人才，写正经文的时候，比如当年写银狼，本来要写大王子过年打仗，结果实际写的时候我就完全忘在脑后，最后只能勉强在里面加一两句提及一下，到了开车我就不一样了，但凡我稍微脑过一点的play细节，就算我不做特殊笔记我也能最后完整写进去，而且还不需要刻意，搞着搞着就能搞到我想要的程度，我的大脑未免也太诚实（不是  
以及就是去年也问过了，暑假也问过了，之前个人志chronos出了1和2，现在写的部分已经足够出3和4了，收录的话大概就是po内1和2之后新写的，加上这篇和bw还会新写两篇左右，以及冬季的话可能会有一个本子先行的圣诞贺文，well，大概就是问下购买意愿，以及有什么靠谱的代理和能接r18的印厂求推荐（这部分请私信，非常感谢），估计还是赶cp首发，因为特殊性质所以有购买要求，主要具体看实际情况再决定x起印量达不到的话我就安心考雅思去了（草  
然后有什么夏季相关，比较甜的曲子也请推荐x中文以外都可以，纯bgm更好，我快把手头的曲子听烂了x


End file.
